CreekClan
CreekClan is a group of cats that live the marshy, grassy portion of the forest territories. The Clan's founder, Stone Skip, named the Clan after the river and creek on CreekClan territory that provides many resources. Clan Description CreekClan is known for their love of water, their sleekness, and known to be quite clever and graceful. CreekClan cats are quite peculiar and have a sense of glamor about them. They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the riverbanks on their territory. They are used to traversing cold, wet territory and can manuvere the water nearly as good as the land. They are content, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known by the other Clans to "fatten themselves up" before leafbare in order to thrive during the colder months. Their main prey is the various types of fish found in the water around their territory. They also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. CreekClan will willingly defend themselves at any cost, and usually have elaborate battle plans. They often will use the water on their territory to provide cover to sneak up on enemies. Their fishing reflexes often help them to quickly strike at enemies, allowing them to land many quick blows in a short amount of time. Territory 'Borders/Location' CreekClan is in the top right corner of the map. Their territory borders MountainClan to the west and ForestClan to the south. CreekClan’s territory is not the largest, but has many resources. Their territory is very marshy, and the top half of their territory is hilly. CreekClan and ForestClan are divided by a small river. CreekClan and MountainClan’s border is more complicated than the ForestClan border. There is a huge waterfall that crashes down into a pool that continues on into the large river that separates CreekClan and ForestClan. The pool and small creek that cuts off of the main river help separate MountainClan and CreekClan. At the northern edge of CreekClan territory is an abandoned barn and windmill. The barn houses many mice and offers shelter in emergencies. There is also an abandoned garden nearby that is a source of a few rare herbs, such as the highly sought out catmint and the rare lavender. 'Camp' 'General' The CreekClan camp sits on the northwestern side of the large island that makes up most of CreekClan territory. The camp is protected on all but the southern side, due to the other Clans not being able to swim. The southern side is open and exposed, but partially blocked off by the warriors’ and apprentices’ dens. A small patch of rocks sits on the right side of camp between the warrior’s den and the nursery, known as the Sun Rocks. The rocks help seal up the south-eastern corner of camp and keep it sealed from attack. Leader’s Den/Meeting Stone= In the center of camp is a large rock. The rock curves, creating a cave inside which houses the leader’s den. On top of the rock is where the leader addresses their Clan. The rock curves down on the southern side, creating a way for the leader to climb to the top of the rock. A small bush is on the other side of the rock, here the leader often eats with his/her senior warriors and deputy. |-| Medicine Cat’s Den= Possibly the most intricate den in the entire camp, the medicine cats den is underneath a willow tree on the left side of camp. The den is in a hollow underneath the roots of the willow tree. Roots overhang the entrance. The entrance is at an angle, meaning cats step down into the den. The medicine stores are on the left side of the den in the far corner. The medicine cat(s)’s nest is right by it. On the right side of the den is enough space for 2 or 3 nests for sick or injured cats. |-| Apprentice’s Den= The apprentice’s den in the south-western corner of camp underneath an old tree stump and three bushes. The bushes protect the stump, keeping it warm and sheltered from weather. Most the den itself is under the stump, but goes into each of the bushes. |-| Elder’s Den= The elder’s den is opposite the apprentice’s den in the north-western corner of camp. The den is in a hollow under a small bush. The den’s entrance is covered by sedge and protected, keeping the cold out. |-| Warrior’s Den= The warrior's den is the largest of all the dens. A dense bramble bush enforced with reeds, sedge stems, and other similar items makes up the den. Like all Clans, the senior warriors sleep near the center, while the youngest sleep toward the outside, closest to the entrance. |-| Nursery= The nursery is in the most protected spot of the camp. It’s on the eastern side of camp, next to a large stump. The nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. The den is reinforced with sedge stems, willow branches, and reeds. The floor of the den is sandy. Each nest is very warm, made up of moss, feathers, reeds, and other objects collected by the CreekClan cats. 'Other Places' Sun Rocks= The Sun Rocks is a group of four rocks that used to be one large stone. They protect the camp’s south-eastern corner. Elders, queens, and the occasional warrior or apprentice use the rocks to lay and sun themselves. |-| Stump= The stump by the nursery is a common place for queens to lay out and watch their kits play. Kits will often climb and play on the stump. |-| Pond Watchpost= On the northern side of camp is a small slope that leads down to the pond/creek. Apprentices collect wet moss here for elders, queens, and sick cats. Cats often drink from this water. This is often where mentors teach their apprentices to swim and catch fish. Kits have been known to get into trouble by playing too close to the water’s edge. Category:Clan